Lily Kerce
Lily Jennifer Kerce is an OC created by Radicus who serves as an apprentice within the Order of Light. Lily first appeared in PTRPCRP2, where she has a temporary role after being found by a lost Tifani. She then moves onto gaining a permanent role in LoL, MSS, and AoDS as an apprentice. Overview Lily is a young girl capable of nature magic. Her exact age is unknown, but it can be inferred that she is around seven or eight during the events of PTRPCRP2. Gentle and kind by nature, she has a deep liking for plants and animals, being able to speak with the former as mentioned before. Living in the HonHon Forest when first encountered, she's soon freed from a curse which causes her to slowly suck the life out of the people near her with the help of Tifani and Angelo, and decides to live and serve with the two as an apprentice to the Order of Light. Abilities Lily is capable of communicating with and manipulating the growth of plant life, a vein of nature magic; although it could be assumed that life magic is at play here as well. Despite the fact that she cannot specifically summon or conjure plants herself, she is adept at persuading flora, such as flowers, trees, and vines, to do simple tasks for her, in turn helping them to grow large. She also possesses a bludgeon, although due to her apparent lack of physical strength, it's presumably a novelty rather than a weapon of practical use. RP History Lily is first seen in PTRPCRP2, where she is found by Tifani after she is separated from the rest of her group while trekking through the HonHon Forest. After spending a small amount of time with her, Lily withdraws due to her curse, using her magical abilities to show her the way to her destination. She appears shortly after, aiding Dodeca, Teddy, the apprentices, and their allies in their fight against Mizer, who at this point had betrayed them in the thick of the forest. She then, once again, withdraws, and spends the rest of the winter surviving in the forest while Tifani searches for a countercurse in order to allow free Lily from her self-exile, and perhaps allow her apprenticeship in the Order of Light. Lily then moves onto having an appearance in LoL, where she is freed from her curse by Tifani and Angelo and agrees to become an apprentice, serving beside them in the Order of Light. She is quickly thrust into the thick of the conflict between the Order and the demons, but manages to make it through almost completely physically unscathed, although she is very mentally shaken. But despite this, at the end of the RP, she is still looking forward to continuing her apprenticeship in the Order. Lily once again appears in MSS for her fourth RP, despite it coming before AoDS in the timeline. Here she goes to Stella's concert with Tifani, Della, and a host of other characters, quickly falling under the singer's spell and becoming aggressive towards her friends. After fighting with people she's close with and witnessing Stella's suicide, Lily finds the entire experience to be mentally exhausting, similar to the demons' showdown with the Order only months before. One of Lily's most recent appearances is in AoDS, where she gains a much more central role than in the previous RPs. Now much more involved with the affairs of the Order, she helps them fight off threats such as the blue Phoenix and a giant weta. In addition, she joins in on quite a few shenanigans, examples being dressing as Batman to fight Vladdy's army of vozzes, fighting living statues with Angelo and Tifani, and getting soda thrown at her by a belligerent clerk. She participates in a mission to go to a seaside town and fend of pirates, which she later learns are commanded by Angelo's former friends, two brothers named Lars and Sal, whose two souls are in the same body. She is nearly captured multiple times, but evades this and is instead able to assist in freeing other imprisoned apprentices, including Angelo and Tifani. When Lars and Sal blow up their own ship and presumably kill themselves in the process, remminiscent of Stella's suicide, Lily once again questions why somebody would take their own life, but is quickly comforted by the other apprentices. Relationships Tifani : Lily has a strong relationship with Tifani. The two have a very sisterly bond and have grown close since Tifani freed Lily from her curse. Lily tends to follow Tifani around and mimick the things Tifani says and does, even if she doesn't make the most appropriate example at times. Angelo : Lily also has a close relationship with Angelo, who she sees as a role model. Lily strives to become as strong as Angelo someday and loves to get attention and praise from him. Zula : Lily initially found Zula to be a very mysterious, powerful person before the two interacted on a regular basis. Now Lily considers Zula to be one of her closer friends and likes to bring her along on escapades with Tifani. She wears her cat hoodie, a gift from Zula, regularly. Claus : Lily and Claus are good friends. The two enjoy messing and poking fun at each other, although it's all good spirited. They will often play video games together, and Lily finds Claus to be a good source of entertainment. Lucas : Lily is also friends with Lucas, and thinks he is very nice, and finds his skills in life and light magic to be very impressive. Strawbella : Similar to Claus, Lily finds Strawbella to be a lot of fun and enjoys hanging out with her. She thinks her relationship with Lucas is weird, but nevertheless finds it to be cute. Loren : Although the two have not had a substantial amount of interactions, Lily likes Loren and will sometimes hang around her when she's feeling calm. She also finds Loren to be very pretty. Kel-Kel : Lily takes great interest in Kel-Kel, with him being half plant and originating from the HonHon Forest, which is where she was before she was freed from her curse and joined the Order. Lily thinks Kel-Kel is funny and desperately wants to hug him, but thinks it would be better not to, as Kel-Kel has a mallet and Lily would like to avoid brain damage. Dodeca : Lily has unconditional faith in Dodeca as her master and sees her as a motherly figure. She believes wholeheartedly that there is nobody more powerful than Dodeca on the earth and admires her as a strong individual, through both her potent powers and her personality. Teddy : Lily has only experienced are consequence of Teddy's actions from a distance, but has learned from word of mouth that he is best avoided. She personally thinks Teddy must not be a very good person, as he hurt Dodeca, which she finds appalling. Inca : Lily, finds Inca very mysterious, as she did Zula at one point. In addition to this she also finds her to be a very fun person to be around. She has multiple conspiracy theories regarding Inca and her connection to the spirit world. Most of them are, frankly, ridiculous. Della : Lily thinks Della and her abilities with nature magic are intriguing and likes knowing another magic user of her type. Gallery LilyField.jpg LilyForest.jpg Category:OCs Category:Female OCs Category:Order of Light OCs Category:OCs that appeared in PTRPCRP2 Category:Human Category:OCs made by Radicus Category:OCs that appeared in LoL Category:OCs that appeared in AoDS Category:OCs that appeared in MSS Trivia *Lily does not know when her birthday is, or exactly how old she is. She and the rest of the Order can only make guesses on this subject. *Nor does she know her last or middle name. *Although it has not impacted her life in noticeable ways yet, Lily suffers from long-term memory loss. *Lily's favorite TV show is Sad Doki-Doki Fuzzle Time!! which is about a dog and his quest to make himself happy after the loss of his owner. *Lily's favorite plants are plumeria flowers as a whole; she finds them both pretty and agreeable. *While fighting Lars and Sal's pirates, Lily used her magic abilities to grow a seemingly sentient bush, which she named "Bush Friend," in order to assist her. She found it to be very useful and grew attached to Bush Friend until it was blown up by a pirate. Now, Lily has but a single leafed branch from the bush to keep as a memento. Quotes *(In response to Tifani stating, "I'll shank you!") "Yeah, with a shank!" *"Tifani, I hear bloody murder screams again." *"Can you give me a weave?" *"Hhhhh I'm Batman." *"It was fun! All the flowers there are sassy, though. So sassy. Such sayass." *"But I have a lot of clothes and I can't think of anything productive to spend my money on other than tampons and plants but I'm not old enough for tampons and people my age aren't really thinking about investing in stock or opening a savings account yet, so by process of elimination plants is the only thing I can really buy."